


Meeting the Past

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor meet Donna and the Doctor on a uninhabited planet.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 23





	Meeting the Past

The planet was supposed to be uninhabited. The Doctor had told Yaz it was uninhabited. Of course, the Doctor had taken Yaz to a lot of ‘uninhabited’ planets that turned out to be very inhabited, but this was different.

This wasn’t an alien race or some weird bacteria or some space travellers. This was a lone man and woman standing on top of a large hill. They weren’t even in space suits.

The Doctor hadn’t noticed them yet. She was leading Yaz up the hill, but she was distracted telling Yaz about past adventures. It wasn’t until they reached the top of the hill that the Doctor froze as the man and woman turned to look at them.

“Doctor?” Yaz asked the Doctor, in sync with the other woman. “I thought you said this planet was uninhabited.” they chorused. But the woman wasn’t talking to Yaz’s Doctor. She was talking to the man.

He was lanky and tall, in a long brown coat and brown pinstripe suit. His hair was brown and spiked up. “Did you say Doctor?” he asked Yaz.

“Yeah. Do you know her?” Yaz asked, nodding at the Doctor.

“I am the Doctor.” he said.

“Did you say she’s the Doctor?” the woman asked Yaz, and Yaz nodded.

“He’s a past regeneration.” the Doctor said. She walked up to him and held her hand out. “Hello, Doctor. I’m you, from the future.” he took her hand and shook it, eyebrow raised. “Hi, Donna!” she said when she stepped back.

“This Doctor is hotter.” Donna informed her Doctor.

“Oi!” he complained.

“She is.” Yaz said.

“So, you’re future me. You’re a woman. You look like Rose.” the other Doctor said, and Yaz’s Doctor nodded.

“I do.” she confirmed. “Also, Yaz! Yaz this is me and Donna, Donna and me, this is Yaz! She’s my girlfriend.”

“I really moved on that quickly?” the other Doctor asked. “I don’t think I could.”

Yaz’s Doctor flinched. “There’s two regenerations between you and me. We aren’t even monogamous. I’m allowed to have a girlfriend.”

“There can’t be two regenerations between us. I’ve only got one regeneration left!”

“Yeah that’s… classified. Anyway, Yaz and I should go. We’ll forget this of course, temporal paradox. Donna, Yaz, you probably shouldn’t talk about it.” Yaz’s Doctor saluted and she led Yaz back to their TARDIS, the other Doctor and Donna watching after them.


End file.
